Acceptance
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Texas has a question and Mike has several more. Mentions of Muck: Mike X Chuck.


**Title: Acceptance**

**Characters/Pairings: Texas, Mike: Muck**

**Words: 695**

**Summary: Texas has a question and Mike has several more.**

**Warnings/Promises: Too tired to know what to write here, uh...waffles!**

**A/N: I need to start writing about the other Burners because I suck at it now because everything it Muck! Wrote this on Skype with Cloudlestorm, who provided the official sequel at the end.**

**Acceptance**

"So how does this whole thing with Muck work anyway?" Texas asked, stuffing his mouth with a fistful of popcorn.

"Excuse me?" Mike asked his eyes widening in shock.

"You know, the whole you and Chuck, Chuck and you thing." Texas explained.

"Is that what Muck means?" Mike asked making a face. _It sounds…dirty. Unclean_, Mike thought as the fear set in.

"Yeah, you know how people bump your names together to show that you're bumping each other."

"Oh," Mike said his mouth slowly opening in shock. "How do you -"

"Texas saw you guys macking all on each other in the hallway and you had your hand down the nerd's pants," The short driver explained as his hand pushed into the bowl of popcorn.

"Oh god," Mike said and slapped the bowl out of Texas's hands and grabbing the teen's by his jumpsuit collar Mike dragged him to the hallway.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Texas may be curious about Muck, but he doesn't want a demo." Texas claimed as Mike slammed him against the wall.

"Does anyone else know about this...this Muck?" Mike asked, ignoring Texas's question.

Texas looked up and scratched the side of his nose and then laughed. "You mean who doesn't know about Muck?" he corrected. "Because Texas knows. The answer is no one." Texas answered and grinned widely.

"You gotta be kidding me," Mike said, bowing his head. "Chuck is going to kill me. How did everybody find out?"

"OH OH I know. I know! Pick Texas."

"Texas," Mike sighed unbelievingly.

Texas giggled. "Because!"

"Because...why," Mike prompted feeling a headache coming on.

"Because Texas told them," Texas admitted and giggled again.

"You did what?"

"Tell them. Yeah. Dutch told Texas to go find a knife-wrench, but Texas couldn't find one and using my brain thingie went to look for blondie and ended up finding Muck in the hallway. Since Chuck was busy Texas decided to tell Dutch that he would have to wait until Chuck was being all girly."

"So why did you tell them why Chuck was busy?"

"Because it's a good story!" Texas exclaimed. "Though no one seemed all that shocked so Texas's surprise was ruined."

"Fuck," Mike swore and released Texas. After all this time they thought they were being so careful and it turns out one moment of impatience and their secret was out. "Chuck is going to kill me." Mike moaned and covered his face with his hand.

"Don't worry, I've seen him fight. I think you can take him," Texas said, placing a hand on Mike's shoulder in a gesture of reassurance.

"Thanks Tex," Mike said sarcastically. He thought for a second and then lowered his hand. "So, no one was surprised?"

"Nope."

"Did they look...disgusted?"

Texas's face scrunched up as he tried to remember. "No man. Texas knows you grew up in the D where things are all messed and crazy, but down in MC that kind of thing isn't a big deal."

"Thanks Tex," Mike said and this time he was sincere in his words.

"Now that that's outta the way you owe Texas popcorn!"

"Sure thing buddy," Mike agreed and followed Texas back to the kitchen. He was still a little worried about how Chuck was going to react to the rest of the Burner finding out, but knowing that his team had his back helped relieve some of the stress that his relationship with the hacker had caused between them. "By the way, Texas, you do know there's no such thing as a knife-wrench, right?"

"What no way? Why would Dutch asked me to find something that's not real?" Texas laughed in a way that told Mike he thought Mike was playing with him.

Mike thought about telling him the truth; that Dutch probably wanted Texas to leave him alone, but instead he settled on saying something a bit kinder. "Maybe because he wanted you to invent it for him?" Mike suggested with a smirk.

"Well duh, because Texas is awesome!" the driver exclaimed and punched the air twice.

* * *

The official sequel by Cloudlestorm:

"oh mike ill kill u" chuck said but didn't actaully do anything about it besides grossly sob.


End file.
